User blog:Karov Kurad/My Return and Explanations
Hey everyone! The reason I have'nt been around on the wiki making pages is because I get lots of projects from my English teacher. anywho, I've been making and revamping a lot of my characters in my spare time, looking at mocs on deviantart, watching how to videos,etc. Anyway, onto the mocs! A.JPG|Hello, Users! I will be you host for the review of my team (and then some). A2.JPG|First off, Me! I've revamped the Phoenix Blade and I now have a Protodagger. A3.JPG|I can also attach two pincer blades where the normal blades go. A4.JPG|This is where they are located. B1.JPG|Now, meet the new and Improved Jeynah! B2.JPG|She is equipped with a Rapier and Siren Wings. B3.JPG|The Siren Wings also detach to become wierd fan... thingees. C1.JPG|Up next, My friend Jevan! C2.JPG|He's equipped with the Desert Paladin armor (more info on why the armor has a name), a Sand Saber, and a Sandstorm Shield. C3.JPG|"Anyone for a game of Kohli?" D2.JPG|Here's Jevan's younger brother, Dranosh. He's a sneaky and decisive kid that likes to startle people D3.JPG|Karate Kick! E1.JPG|Ah, the mighty Malkor, the tank of the team. Likes to be a bit pervy and is very, Very sensitive to what people say about him. E2.JPG|Swearing! E3.JPG|Malkor demonstrating how he uses his Nova Blast: his chest armor opens up as he's charging, and SKADOOSH!!! someones been pwned! F1.JPG|Here is an unamed Toa that I am open to name suggestions for. F2.JPG|Her using her Gelu Blades. F3.JPG|Her using her Snowflake Shield and her Freeze gun (located on her back.) G1.JPG|A Toa of Plant Life called Rek and his steed Gurrash. G2.JPG|Here is Rek and Gurrash, dismounted. G3.JPG|Here are the two, resting. H1.JPG|Here is a Vortixx named Edaaka, whose torso design belongs to ToaPozico. H2.JPG|Those luscious curves... H3.JPG|Here she is about to transform into.... H4.JPG|The Godess Aphiraca! H5.JPG|Her design is also by ToaPozico and I always thought of her as like one of the Valkyries of Norse legend. I1.JPG|And now, the infamous Moc that has been tormented because of the way I built her, Poisonay! I2.JPG|Quote: "Most people don't see me when I kill them, but when they do, by Mata Nui I know they're wetting themselves." I3.JPG|Uppercut Slash! J1.JPG|The other tank and muscleman who's known for his previously bad leg design, Kadren! J2.JPG|Dat Cannon Do. J3.JPG|haaaaaaaaa, sebenyaaaaaaaa bubolicci! J4.JPG|Falco Punch! K1.JPG|Stredak: the big greedster of the team. Will do anything for the rarest weapons. K3.JPG|I'm looking at you, Son with this bigass gun! K4.JPG|aiight thats enough small talk! L1.JPG|Karon, Jeynah's brother. Ugh, here are some action shots. L2.JPG|Action pose. L3.JPG|Guardian pose. M1.JPG|The mysterious unamed Morakill on the team. M2.JPG|With sniper rifle. M4.JPG|lookin at you, b*tch! M6.JPG|With Demon Arm granted by The Admins M7.JPG|He would be using an energy blast if I had FX. N2.JPG|zzzzt* kssh* Unknown file release.Kssh*bzzzt* O1.JPG|One of the kings of the Morakill, Dyrantas. O2.JPG|Action pose. P1.JPG|Yegsdeth, designed after General Grevious. P2.JPG|Supposed Jumpscare because of blur. Q1.JPG|The other king of the Morakill that needs a name. Q2.JPG|How dare you defy me! S1.JPG|Syrac,The Deciever. S2.JPG|Get pinned! R1.JPG|General Orthag, a master of brute force. R2.JPG|He mainly destroys his opponents with his powers. T1.JPG|The Mad scientist Krahan. T2.JPG|Shredr Arm equipped. T3.JPG|Where his tools are located. T4.JPG|Spiderlegs selected. T5.JPG|Leg swish attack! U1.JPG|That's it for the pics, folks! U2.JPG|Whew! What a tiresome day! More to be added on wednsday!(Dungeons and Dragons tomorrow night!) Category:Blog posts